Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3150077 (JP 3150077 U) discloses an air compression apparatus mounted on a vehicle. The air compression apparatus is designed to generate compressed air for use in a vehicle. The air compression apparatus disclosed in JP 3150077 U includes scroll air compressors. The scroll air compressors are adjacently aligned with each other in a storage box. Therefore, a designer may give the air compression apparatus small dimensional values.
When the air compression apparatus operates to generate compressed air at high pressure, the air compressors emit a large amount of heat. Although the adjacent arrangement of the air compressors contributes to downsizing the air compression apparatus, it is unsuited for efficient heat removal.
JP 3150077 U discloses an after-cooler for cooling compressed air which is generated by compression in the air compressors. However, JP 3150077 U does not suggest efficient removal of heat generated from the air compressors at all.
It is an object of the present invention to provide techniques for efficiently cooling air compressors which are adjacently arranged.